Shadow Star
by darkangel9314
Summary: Zoey always knew she was different. From the moment she was born she was special with the power of the elements and the rare power of sight will Zoey's powers be used for the forces of good or does a school have another agenda in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Star

Chapter 1

When Zoey was a little girl, She knew she had been different from all the other kids. She was an outcast and a freak of nature of sorts. It had all started when she was five years old and had touched her cool, but unfortunate black colored birthmark on her forehead. It was shaped like a moon which made her smile a bit since she always loved the night, but she never expected what would happen when she touched it.

She had been pulled into her past. Her fifth day of life to be exact. A women she had later found out was her mother carried her. Her soft black hair radiated from the moonlight as she carried her up a set of stairs and placed her down.

She had cried outright at the loss of her true mother's arms. She leaned down whispering words of sleep and forget. Zoey did as instructed and when she woke up the only thing she remembered was her 'mother' cradling her in her arms while her teenaged daughter April gave her daggers.

Ever since that night, She had started developing powers she couldn't even imagine. Her mother had found out and scolded her calling her a freak of nature, which in a way she was. That night, when she cried herself to sleep at age eleven. That's when it happened. My mother had been murdered in her sleep.

Fearing Zoey's safety, April got her out of the house and took her to a school that she never knew existed. Before she could ask anything, Zoey blacked out. That was the last time she saw April for at least a few more years. It turns out that April had taken her to a school for people and outcast just like her.

She had met Nefret and she had placed Zoey in classes that had mentally and physically exhausted her. Being new was never easy for anyone especially her. It had seemed like everyone had known each other and there she stood with a lunch tray and no one to sit with.

That's when he came up to her and smiled the most beautiful smile that made her heart race. He had piercing blue eyes with tossled blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Heath Luck. Who are you?"

She blushed slightly deciding whether or not to trust him. She decided that he name was safe enough.

"Zoey Redbird."

His eyebrows shot up, but he smiled anyway.

"Come sit with me and my friends, that is if you want to."

"I would love to."

Heath had introduced her to two other girls around her age. One was Stevie Rae her very best friend and the other one was her friend turned enemy Aphrodite. Now here she was seventeen years old a month away from turning eighteen and still learning to deal with her heritage and power. Hey no one said life was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Star

Chapter 2

Zoey concentrated hard on Nefret seeing if she would let her in on the joke soon. She couldn't really want her to do this. It was way too cruel. Still she looked at her with utter seriousness as the human girl Jennifer had sat there with her eyes wide and terrified.

It was the same expression all human volunteers had had, but from what she had heard they got paid a considerable amount of money for their contribution. Zoey wiped the sweat off her palms and looked Nefret dead in the eye. It wasn't like tis bitch scared her or anything even though she should.

"Are you crazy? I can't cut off her air supply then blow it straight back in her face. It's cruel."

"I'm your instructor Zoey and you will do as you're told. Unless you want me to report this to the high council."

She gulped and turned to Jennifer with apologetic eyes. Nefret noticed and a smile crept over her face. If she wasn't an experienced witch, Zoey would have punched her.

She exhaled and commanded the air around Jennifer to transfer into my palms. A yellow orb of light had materialized in her palms as Jennifer's eyes rolled to the back of her head struggling for breath. She released the air forcing her to fall out of her chair.

Jennifer sprang up and ran out of the room fearing for her life. Nefret nodded in approval and gestured for her to sit back down.

"Review time."

Zoey groaned. Nefret always reviewed her on everything that had been drilled into her since she had come here.

"We'll start with the elements. Describe them in pacific detail. All five of them."

Zoey rolled her eyes and recited what she knew. Nefret seemed pleased, but still grilled her for two more hours before releasing her. God. She hated after school mentoring. As if nine classes weren't enough.

"Hey Zoey. Did the witch finally let you out?"

She turned to see Heath and smiled. He, Unlike her, was a watcher and had just been through combat training instead of magic lessons.

The whole system was split into two specific types of people the witches, who had their own pacific tattoos to shape their personality, had control over one specific element while they could still work with a limit of the others. Unless you were Zoey of course who strangely manifested all of them.

Nefret had decided a long time ago that she would limit her magic usuage by enchanting a snake shaped necklace to dim it until she learned how to control them better.

The watchers, however, had brutal strength, could read minds if they were good enough, and were really cunning and smart. You could tell if they were a watcher by a the third eye shaped tattoo which reminded Zoey of someone watching her.

The witched tried to keep their distance until absolutely necessary, but her and Stevie Rae had grown fond of Heath over the years and refused to follow the others.

"Witch isn't the term I would use for Nefret unless you want to change the w to a b than that would be my word of choice."

Heath smiled as she saw him stiffen. A hand crept around her shoulder as She looked into the brown eyes of her boyfriend Stark. His eyes were narrowed at the sight of Heath, but Zoey could tell Heath couldn't care less what an arrogant warlock like Stark thought.

"I'll catch you at lunch." He said walking away.

"You could be a little nicer you know." She said to Stark.

"He's a watcher babe. Hardly worth a second look."

"Wow that's kind of harsh. Wasn't your last ex a watcher too?"

"That was a mistake on my part. Witches are so much better."

Zoey rolled her eyes and walked back to her room leaving Stark behind. Heath had always been a sore point for her and Stark's relationship, but she had no problem with any of the watchers.

She laid in her bed and read one of her books until until Ruby had given me my dinner tray. She ate in silence as she took off her necklace. She was too tired to walk so she concentrated on manifesting her pajamas on.

She had been having secret lessons by herself to extend her powers and some of it had felt the soft polyester change into her silk pajamas and signed with content. She levitated her dinner plate to the trash and fell asleep eager to see what tomorrow would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Star

Chapter three

The next morning, Zoey reluctantly showered, changed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Stark and his group of friends. The group consisted of four witches, excluding her and Stark and one watcher.

Stark had promised that he would let her eat lunch with Heath and Stevie Rae if she would eat breakfast with him and his friends. One of his friends was unfortunately Aphrodite so breakfast was less than pleasant. Zoey grabbed some egg, toast, and sausage and sat down.

Stark smiled and greeted her like he usually did, but she was too tired to pay attention to the conversation so she just sat there and observed. Stark was a senior like her with spiked black hair. His tattoo was a snake and his element was earth.

At the beginning, she had found it all fascinating, but she didn't really like the element. Mostly because she hadn't trained with it that much growing up. Next was Aphrodite. She had pretty decent blonde hair and blue eyes and her tattoo was in the shape of a rose. She was also a senior which still amazed Zoey to no end. Next was Damien with his perfect all American boy look. He was a junior but smart enough to have one or two upperclasses with me. And the sophomore sitting next to him was his boyfriend jack. Damien element was air and his was fire. Aphrodite wielded water magic which was mostly used in drowning her victims.

The only person I liked to talk to at this table though was was a watcher who Stark had reluctantly allowed her to join there group and oddly enough he had the biggest crush on Aphrodite.

Zoey's eyes widened as she saw Stevie Rae and Heath deep in conversation. She longed to be with them to have people who actually understood her, but she had the satisfaction of knowing that they would be waiting for her at lunch.

The bell rang and she dumped the contents of her tray in the trash. The part she hated the most about this school was the nine classes. Four were required courses like math, science, history, and English then she had two required magic classes, and two electives of her choice. Her schedule was stuck into her head.

1st period: pre-calculus: Math was required for every grade level including the eighth year college students, but she actually liked the subject even when she had to help others out. No one she knew was in her class, so it was one of her favorites.

2nd period was a science of their choice. she had signed up for astrology along with Stevie Rae. Heath had called them crazy, but she almost laughed her ass off when he picked chemistry.

3rd period was the history of our descendants. All of us attended that class. She even had Stark in that class. It was kind of tense with all of them together but at least history was fun.

4th period was English 4 with Stark, Aphrodite, and her sidekick Daisy. They would sometimes pick fights with her when Stark was out sick but she never paid that much attention to them.

5th period was when she had a pacific class with Heath. It was a class for both witches and watchers attended to learn how to cope with each other when we got assigned. Nefret also taught that class and it seemed like almost all the time she was paired with HeathAfter fifth period she would always eat lunch with Heath and Stevie Rae.

Then after lunch 6th period was elemental basics where each student would take their place and show off their magic. Since Nefret was determined to keep her super element a secret she convinced me to let everyone think it was air. Stark, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, and her had that class together, but she was reluctant to talk to anyone in that Rae had mastered in Earth, but she was ten times as better as Aphrodite when it came to water when it came down to it.

7th period was Zoey's free timemagic class in the libarary

Eigh hour she had drama with Aphrodite, Heath, Stark, Jack, Darius. It was a lot to handle, but she managed to enjoy all the company.

Lastly, she had art with Stevie Rae . They used the time for specific girl talk that she enjoyed a lot. Then after that Zoey had a two hour practice with Nefret before her leisure time and curfew at twelve. They started school at six in the morning and went until five in the afternoon. It was rally exhausting, but she had gotten used to it. She shook her head hating to think about it and headed to caluculus.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow Star

Chapter 4

Zoey sighed as she hurried to her next class. It was time for her training class and her friend Heath was in it. After untold amounts of gossip, she was finally glad to have a place where she could finally let it out.

Nefret walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Alright class today we'll be working on the ritual for mind reading. A witch and watcher will be assigned to each other to see how far they can get."

Naturally, Zoey was paired up with Heath. They cupped their hands together and she locked her eyes with his opening up her mind to him with limitation of course.

"Why are you closing off some of your memories?"

Of course someone as smart as Heath would know that, but she was quick to think of an excuse.

"I'm blocking you off from seeing Stark and I being intimate."

His eyebrows stitched together, but he accepted it and tried to find a way to work around it. They ended the class with him barely brushing though her thoughts. It was cool.

When the bell rang, She walked into lunch with Heath laughing when he told me about some girl named Kayla being all over him in chemistry. When she asked him if he liked her he replied that she was cute, but she wasn't the right one. To her knowledge, Heath would never date anyone despite being such a hottie

Sometimes he would hook up with a girl once or twice a year, but he would never keep her longer than a month. She didn't question it. They sat down next to Stevie Rae as her blue eyes peered up.

"Oh my God. You'll never guess what happened." She said to Zoey.

"What?" Heath said in a girly voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but continued.

"Mom sent you some new clothes that she thought you might like."

Being an orphan of sorts, Zoey didn't have any money for clothes or other things. Her closet was full of hand me downs from Heath, Stevie Rae, and the other girls in her group. The only clothes she really had were from her sister and she only got those during Christmas, So any chance she had at getting new clothes was great.

Today she had thrown on one of Heath's old band tees and a pair of Stevie Rae's jeans. It looked okay, but she longed to put on her own clothes for once.

"I'm in." she said.

Stevie Rae's joy bubbled up.

After lunch, they had made plans to go to her room after practice and she could pick whatever she wanted. She walked into elemental basics. Aphrodite stood beside Stark having a conversation with him, but she couldn't hear what was being said. All she could tell was that Stark was pissed. So instead of sitting in the back with him, Zoey chose to sit by Stevie Rae. Mrs. Chane stepped inside and scanned the room for someone to demonstrate.

Of course, she picked Aphrodite for the demonstration today. Aphrodite's face changed from madness to utter calmness. She watched her work on channeling water and using it suffocate the human volunteer.

When the bell rang, she rushed to the library and researched Aphrodite for her report. It was nice to have peace and quit for a change until drama started that is. She collected a significant amount of information about Aphrodite before the bell rang and she went to drama.

She spotted Heath right away and was greeted with a smile.

"Hey Zoey."

"Hey Heath."

"Do you like roses?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well from what I heard that dopehead Stark hasn't asked you to the dance and mixer this week, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Before she could answer, Stark's voice was behind her.

"I knew it. I thought that Aphrodite was wrong that you and Zoey were just friends, but it's clear to me that you're trying to steal my girlfriend . Well you can just forget about trying to get in her pants, because I won't allow it."

Suddenly Stark jerked her over to his table and sat her down beside his friend Erin as if she had done something wrong.

For the rest of the period, she sat with her head down then bolted out of there to go meet up with Stevie Rae. As usual, she noticed her restlessness.

"What's wrong?"

They took a seat and started to work on her new project.

"If I asked you a few questions would you answer them honestly?"

"To the best of my abilities."

"Okay. Does Heath like me?"

"I think he does, but that's just my opinion. He never talks about it. Why do you ask? I thought you were with Stark?"

"I am but in drama there was drama."

"How so?"

"Well Heath heard that Stark hadn't asked me out to the mixer or the dance this week, so he asked me. Stark overheard and totally flipped out on Heath."

"What did he say?"

"He told Heath that Aphrodite was right about him."

"That bitch. What else?"

"He accused Heath of trying to steal me so that he could get into my pants. He also told Heath that he wouldn't allow it."

"Wow. Heath would never do that. That must have been some lie that Aphrodite had put into Stark's head."

"Well she could just go fuck herself. I don't even know why she hates me."

"Who knows. I would just continue to ignore her or confront her about it later."

"Maybe I will, so speaking of the dance, why didn't Heath just ask you?"

"Well it's actually a funny story you see someone's already asked me."

"Spill girl, Who is it?"

"It's Rephiem."

"That new exchange student."

"Yep. Turns out that he's into me."

"He's a really nice guy."

"Yeah. I was surprised he even liked me at all. It's not like were on the same social level."

"Neither are me and Stark, but we find ways to make it work."

Stevie Rae sighed as if she knew something Zoey didn't, but she didn't question her. After class, they set a place to meet after practice then she headed for the training room. Nefret sat there with a tray of rocks beside her. It looked as if they were practicing with earth today or maybe levitation for air.

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"Something I thought you might like. Combining two elements."

"Sweet, so let me guess air and earth."

"Very good. Now let's see if you can handle it."

She smiled and slipped off her snake necklace to do her magic. It was harder than she suspected to call a rock straight to her from the other side of the room, but after a slow and painful processs. She managed to get five out of twenty rocks to come to her.

Nefret said it was good for her first try, but she thought she could have done better.

"Our time is up Zoey. You may go."

Zoey reluctantly left the room and headed towards Stevie Rae's dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow Star

Chapter 5

When she got to Stevie Rae's dorm room, she had been buried by a bunch of clothes. There was shirts, pants, dresses, pajamas, shoes, socks, bras, underwear, and shorts.

"Damn did your mom spend a fortune on all this stuff for us?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell."

She sighed and started ruffling through the various stacks of clothes. At the end, she had chosen ten shirts, five pairs of pants, three skirts, three dresses, a set of pajamas, two pairs of shoes, six pairs of socks, four bras, and two pairs of underwear.

Stevie Rae approved of her choices and boxed the rest up to send back to her mom.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." She said.

After that was accomplished, they went to her room to hang the stuff up. When Stevie Rae got to one of the dresses she had chosen she literally gasped in surprise.

"Wow Zoey I'm surprised."

"What? I thought it would look good on me."

"It defiantly will."

She eyed the dress as she hung it up. She would defiantly be wearing it to the dance on Friday. A knock on the door interrupted the calm and content feeling inside her as she let Heath in. She was surprised to see him.

"Heath, What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you alone."

His gaze flicked towards Stevie Rae as she sprang up.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow." She said leaving.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"I'm sorry about asking you to the dance in drama. I didn't like the outcome and I put a strain on our friendship. I'm sorry."

"Was he right?"

"What?"

"Do you…want me like that?"

There was a long silence as his eyes searched hers. It was kind of weird how Heath's stare affected her more than Stark's.

"Any guy would be crazy not to. Despite what you think Zoey you're beautiful."

Zoey inhaled deeply. Heath thought she was beautiful. Her with the frizzy black hair that never seemed to stay in place. The girl who wore hand me downs all her life. The girl who was his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't explain my feelings towards you Zoey. Since the first day I saw you I was into you. I wanted to be the one to hold your hand, to kiss your lips, to well…be with you in the most intimate way possible. It was a lot for an eleven year old to want, but I still wanted to be more, but you were already interested in Stark. After that I realized that I couldn't be with you the way I wanted to be. I wanted to stay your friend, but I just couldn't shake these feelings."

"What do you mean?" she asked with her voice small.

Heath sighed and closed the space between them.

"I love you Zoey Redbird. I always have and I probably always will."

Somewhere in her mind she knew it was wrong, that he should have sent Heath out the door as soon as he admitted that he had feelings for her, but the truth was that she wouldn't do that to him. She always had strong feelings for Heath. She just didn't know about them until now. She rested her hand against his chest taking in how his chest felt.

She ran her palm up his chest so that it rested on his heart. Heath's breath hitched up at her touch and she smiled slightly. She knew it was wrong, but all she wanted was just one taste of what it would be like to be with Heath. Someone who had known her for years.

She tilted her head up as an invitation awaiting his lips. Her inner self jumped for joy as he accepted the invitation and placed his lips gingerly on hers. A spark of something shot up her back and made her knees grow weak. It was like instead of being herself, she was merging her very being with his.

It might have been selfish on her part, but she wanted more. She licked the edges of his lips with her tongue begging him for entrance. He happily obliged and thrusted his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch of it that he could. She pressed herself closer to him wanting more. More than she could possibly handle.

Heath crashed Zoey into her bed where their passion became animalistic. Her body yearned for more than just kissing and her mind was screaming for her to obey. Once they were stripped down to their underwear, Heath broke off the kiss to look at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

She boldly looked him in the eye and pulled her panties down with her body trembling. He threw them to the other side of the room. She helped him remove his boxers smugly telling herself that it would take a while to adjust to his size since it was a little bit bigger than Stark's.

Then she physically woke up, Stark. How could she forget about her boyfriend?

Just as Heath was about to join their bodies together, she rolled off her bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Before Heath could ask what was wrong, she sprinted to grab her bathrobe and moved to the door. What had she been thinking?

All she wanted was just a kiss with Heath and somehow it had turned out to be more. And even if Stark was a dick he didn't deserve this.

"What's wrong?" Heath said putting his boxers back on.

"I can't cheat on Stark, Heath. Even if we do love each other."

"I understand, but when and if the time comes we will have each other. You can't deny what we have now after what happened."

Of course he was right. He was always right. She squeezed her eyes shut and suddenly felt really tired.

"I'm tired."

When she looked back at him, he was fully clothed and looked down at her.

"I understand. Go ahead and rest Zoey. Hopefully, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Once he was gone, she sank down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow Star

Chapter 6

Zoey knew the next morning that change was coming. After all she couldn't almost sleep with Heath and expect her universe to be the same way. She sighed and manifested her clothes on for the day. She had chosen one of her long sleeved v neck shirts and a pair of skinny jeans.

She decided to skip breakfast and just went to her classes instead. She even did a good job of avoiding everyone in her classes by sitting with a few new people. When she had to work with Heath in fifth hour thankfully all he had to discuss was their assignment. That's when it happened.

She never saw it coming. When her and Heath went to lunch, she saw Aphrodite's arms looped around Stark's waist. What the hell was going on here?

She charged over to them and ripped Aphrodite off of Stark throwing her to the floor and punching her straight in the nose.

"Get off me you stupid bitch." She screamed.

Zoey was pulled off of Aphrodite by Stark and then she hit him instead.

"Why did you do this to me Stark?"

"I don't want to be with you Zoey. It's obvious that I can't compete with Heath. Let's just stop pretending that you love me and I love you."

Tears slipped from her eyes as she ran out of the cafeteria to go straight to her room. She stayed in there for the rest of her school day and had missed her practice with Nefret. She was going to be super pissed, but right now Zoey didn't care at all. All she wanted was to be left alone.

Unfortunately two hours later, somebody knocked on her door. She opened it up to see Heath with a box of pizza in his hand and some sodas.

"I thought you might be hungry after you skipped breakfast and lunch."

"Thanks. You can come in if you want."

He set the box down on her desk and turned to her.

"Are you okay, Zo?"

"To be honest I'm not okay. I don't even know why Stark broke up with her and hooked up with Aphrodite."

"Well he's an idiot."

Zoey smiled slightly and opened the box to take a pizza. It tasted like heaven.

"Why do you love me?"

"I love everything about you Zoey. The way your black hair frizzes. The way your blue eyes light up when you laugh. The way every outfit you wear it always looks amazing on you. But what I love the most is that you're so real."

"Thank you for being honest."

"Anytime."

She smiled and grabbed another piece of pizza. She was really hungry.

"So while I was in here I was thinking of something."

"How much of a bitch Aphrodite is?"

She laughed. He did know her so well, but while she was moping she did realize what she wanted.

"I was wondering if that off still stands for the mixer dance."

Heath smiled wearily and took her hand leaning in close.

"It's always open for you."

She smiled looking at the shape of his lips, but she didn't want a passionate kiss. Well at least not yet.

"So are you going to wear a tux or a pair of jeans with a band tee?"

He laughed and took her hand.

"Well it looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"We might have to be there late though. I have a feeling Nefret is going to be pissed and put me through double training to make up for missing today."

"Well she came to me after she couldn't find you. She told me to tell you not to worry about practice for the next few days. Her dad was taken ill and she had to go to Venice to be with him."

"I wish I would have wished her luck and that I'd keep her father in her prayers."

"I'm sure she already knows."

She hugged him just wanting to feel someone. The attraction within her begged her to touch and taste those lips again. To give a part of herself to the boy holding her in his arms. But the inner part of her fought through. She had just broken up with Stark today then again he did hook up with Aphrodite before they broke up. Still she wouldn't stoop down to his level. But a kiss wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kiss me." She whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me." She said.

He nodded then brushed his lips against hers. Like yesterday, she felt exhilarated and like yesterday she wanted more. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth making him moan.

"God, Zoey I love you."

"Prove it." She said taking off his shirt.

His lips returned to hers and he laid her on her bed. Her breath hitched up and she rested her hand on his bare chest trying to work her hands down so she could unbutton his torso. He sprang away leaving her confused.

"We can't Zoey. I do love you, but you're hurt and I…" He took a deep breath. " I don't want you to sleep with me until you're ready and today isn't that day."

Her bottom lip trembled. She knew in the back of her mind he was right, but everything in her body screamed for him.

"Will you ever sleep with me?"

He sighed and sat back down.

"When I'm sure you're ready we will be together, but I promise that I won't force you into anything and when you're ready it will be everything, but until I won't do anything."

Zoey frowned, but she had to admire his resistance.

"I understand."

"You're beautiful Zoey and you deserve better than Stark."

She smiled. Heath always knew the right things to say.

"I always hated that he didn't acknowledge the watchers as real people."

"The watchers don't really like him anyway."

She smiled bigger and put her hand to his chest. She wanted to tell him so many things.

"I'm different Heath."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to show you something, but you have to promise, no swear that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear. Now tell me."

"I can do things that other witches can't."

She walked over to her chest and grabbed one of Aphrodite's old shirts. She called fire to her and the shirt burst into flames that she called to water to put it out. Heath's mouth gaped open, but it quickly snapped shut.

"That's incredible."

"It's not all I can do."

His eyebrows shot up, but she quickly manifested her shirt into one of his old band tees.

"Oh My God."

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Nothing can make me stop. Who knows about this?"

"Nefret."

"That's it."

She nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to really and truly know me."

He nodded and touched her cheek.

"You still have this?" he said pointing at the T-shirt.

"It's one of my favorites."

He smiled. She was glad about the change of subject. She just hoped they wouldn't talk about it for a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow Star

Chapter 7

Dread filled Zoey the next morning as she woke up. She didn't want to go to school and face what she had done last night, but after missing half of her school day she couldn't miss any other classes unless she didn't want to attend the dance with her friends. And that was something Zoey refused to miss out on.

So she stopped her bitching and walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. She wanted to talk to Stevie Rae about coming to her dorm to help her with her hair and makeup, but when she arrived Heath sat with both Stevie Rae and surprisingly Erin.

She took a seat by Heath and held his hand under the table. She wasn't sure if they were together or not, but it still felt good.

"So a little birdie told me you were going to the dance with Heath." Stevie Rae said with a grin.

"Does this person happen to be Heath?"

"I'll come to your room at seven to do your hair and makeup. The dance doesn't start until ten anyway. "

Zoey nodded that gave them plenty of time to get ready.

"How are you Erin?" she said looking over to Erin.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

After breakfast, Zoey made her way to calculus , but not even solving complex problems made her feel better. She didn't even feel better after doing a bit of magic and failing at it. She exhaled in frustration.

"Don't worry Zoey You'll get it." Stevie Rae said walking with her.

"I didn't accomplish anything today."

"Neither did anyone else. It was a really hard spell."

She shrugged and they went into the cafeteria, but as soon as she saw Aphrodite heading to the bathroom she decided to go see what exactly Aphrodite had on her.

"I'll be right back."

Without another word to Stevie Rae, Zoey went to the bathroom to confront her. She groaned when she saw her. She was glad to see that her nose was still red and blotchy.

"I thought I was done with you when you outright attacked me."

"You stole my boyfriend. An outright attack was a problematic outcome."

"Whatever. As far as I'm concerned I did you a favor."

"How so?"

"Wow, Zoey, You might be good at reading other people, but you're horrible at reading yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know you better than you know yourself. I could tell that you were miserable with Stark. You didn't like his possessiveness or the way he treated the watchers. You never ate lunch with him. You were so into Heath and you didn't even know it. So I helped you see it."

"What did you tell Stark?"

"It was nothing. Just some document I found about you while helping sort some school files. I decided to tell Stark about some of the things that I found."

"What did it say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's creepy stuff Zoey like some serious shit went down in that record."

"Like what?"

Aphrodite sighed in frustration.

"I can give you the document tonight at the dance, but I warn you Zoey as soon as you read ityour life will never be the same again."

"Noted."

"Zoey.."

"What?"

"Don't screw things up with Heath. I can tell he really likes you."

"Noted." She said leaving the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow Star

Chapter 8

At seven, Zoey let Stevie Rae into her dorm room with Erin in tow.

"Alright girl. What dress did you decide to wear?"

"I went for the blue one."

"Awesome choice. Erin, will you be a dear and go fetch it out of Zoey's closet?"

Erin nodded and went to the closet pulling her blue dress out.

"It is very lovely and made of blue satin too so it'll be comfortable. Great choice Zo."

"Thank you." Zoey said surprised to hear her nickname. No one had called her that in ages.

Erin laid it out on the bed and before Zoey could even blink Stevie Rae had sat her down in a chair and plugged in her curling iron.

"You're in luck that I brought my silver and navy blue hair clips. It'll look amazing with your dress."

"Are you sure that they'll fit my hair?"

"We'll put it half up half down so it'll be easier."

She pulled out a black hair tie and gathered half of Zoey's hair into it.

"Gosh I would kill to have this much hair." Stevie Rae said

"Maybe you would if you stopped chopping off your hair all the time." Erin said.

Stevie Rae gave her a shut the fuck up look and resumed with her hair.

"Can you please just do her makeup Erin?"

Ten minutes later Erin had transformed her into someone who looked more like a movie star than her normal self. Erin had covered her with a light bronzer that concealed any of her pimples, Coated her eyelashes with mascara, added a hint of eyeliner, a brush of blue eyeshadow, and a coat of shinning pink lipgloss.

"Damn Zo, after tonight Heath won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Zoey laughed as they chatted for an hour so that Stevie Rae could get her hair done. It turned out pretty amazing in perfect little curls that flowed down her back and the best part was that Zoey couldn't even see her usual frizz.

"Now go get on that pretty dress while me and Erin change."

Stevie Rae thrusted the dress in Zoey's hands and Zoey went into the bathroom putting on the dress very carefully. She just hoped that Heath would like it. Zoey came into the room as Stevie Rae looked her over.

"Now all we need is your shoes and jewelry and we'll be set."

"Alright show me what you got."

Five minutes later, Zoey had on a diamond necklace with sapphire attached to it with a matching bracelet and earrings. Her shoes were silver and were a good five inches. She just prayed she wouldn't trip in them. She hoped this would be a night she wouldn't soon forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Star

Chapter 9

Once Zoey had put the media file in her room, she returned back to Heath and put the file out of her mind. Whatever it was she could worry about it tomorrow. Tonight all she wanted to focus on was Heath.

Then it suddenly hit her. Aphrodite had been right. She had always loved Heath. She just couldn't accept it. Zoey also didn't really love Stark. Right here, right now all she wanted was Heath. She kissed him and was happy when he responded. It wasn't until the dance was winding down that they left.

"So what do we do now?" Heath asked squeezing her hand.

"Will you come to my room with me?"

"Zoey-" he said in a warning voice.

"Please Heath...I want, no need for you to make love to me."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and prepared to say the words that she was about to say to Heath.

"Because I love you."

His eyes went wide as Zoey took his hand leading him to her room. Once there he slammed her against her door to kiss her passionately.

"Heath." she moaned.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Positive. I've never wanted some one as much as I wanted you."

"Before we do this I need to know why you love me."

"I love you, because the first time I met you, you invited me into your life without even knowing me. I was the freak in school, but you never saw that. You saw the real me. The me that others refused to offered me comfort when a number of jerks dumped me. I love you, because you were always there for me. Even when I was a total bitch to you you were always there. I love you, because with you I can be the girl I always wanted to be. I love your eyes, your smile, your laugh, and your personality. I love you Heath Luck."

Her back slammed against the door as he gave her a toe curling, earth shattering kiss. It was one of those ones you see in the movies. It was heaven on earth.

"I love you too Zoey Redbird."

Their kissing picked up as her stomach turned to butter. Her jewelry disappeared as he put her on the bed. Zoey kicked her heels off happy to get rid of them. She helped Heath take his tux off and ran her hands up his chest. God. She loved him so much.

Her dress disappeared and they were left in only their underwear.

"We can stop now Zoey. You can stop this and we can do this when you're more ready. Are you sure about this Zoey?"

Her breath was shallow as she kissed him harder.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want this Heath. Now please make love to me. Show me how a man really feels."

He nodded and helped her take off the rest of her clothes Kissing and loving Heath was amazing, but it was nothing like the moment Heath joined their bodies together. It felt right like she was complete. His love poured into her as they moved their bodies together as one. God this was heaven. It was everything. He was everything.

"Heath." she whispered as he slowly pumped into her.

"I love you Zo."

"I love you too."

After they finished, They wrapped their bodies together wanting more of each other.

"Wow that was-" he said.

"Amazing." she finished.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair. They didn't say anything after that. They didn't need to. She fell asleep that night with the biggest smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow Star

Chapter 10

Zoey woke up the next morning with Heath's arms around her. It was nice, but she knew she couldn't just lay there forever. There was a prophecy she had to check out and some secrets that she had to uncover. So with as much strength as she could possibly muster she slid off the bed and went over to the file that Aphrodite had given her. She expected it to be heavier for a prophecy, but she guessed she would figure it out when she opened it.

Zoey sighed and grabbed her clothes to go to the library. She really didn't want to sneak out on Heath, but the file was personal and she had to do this alone. She gave one last glance to Heath before heading to the library to read about her destiny.

She found a dark vacant corner at the back of the library and flipped the file open. It had her name on it and a bunch of other information. Then she caught something that peaked her interest. It was a list of her siblings. Wait. She never knew she had siblings. According to this file she had six of them. And they all had labels to them that countered the seven deadly sins. Everyone including her.

She shut the folder tightly and exhaled. She couldn't believe this. How the hell was this possible? She grabbed the folder and made her way back to Heath's room. Maybe he would know what exactly to make of this.

When she got back in the room, she sucked in a deep breath Heath was awake and it was the most adorbale thing ever to see his just rolled out of bed look with a few stray curls in his hair sticking out. She bit on her lip. She couldn't get distracted. This was way too important for her to be distracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She toom a deep breath and handed him the folder. He grabbed it from her and read through it carefully. When he was done he handed the folder to her.

"It's time we go to someone who can really help us with this. Nefret will know everyhting." he said.

Zoey nodded ready to finally get some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow Star

Chapter 11

Zoey sat down in the chair playing with her hands as she waited for Nefret to arrive. If anyone could tell her anything about these suspicious new siblings and prophecy it was Nefret. Zoey just hoped she would compromise with Zoey. She knew she just couldn't go on a blind mission to go find her siblings, but she would be lying if she said she wanted nothing to do with this new family. She wanted to know where she came from no matter how bad they were. She just had to know.

The door opened and Nefret stepped through with a book in her hand. Obviously she wasn't expecting Zoey today and she couldn't say she blamed her after all she had been skipping a lot of lessons lately in favor of doing other things. She was surprised Nefret hadn't blown a fuse at her for ignoring her training. Maybe this training had something to do with this weird prophecy, She guessed there was only one way to find out for sure. She had to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy?"

"I couldn't. Yo had to find out about it for yourself."

Zoey sighed their was always a catch somewhere.

"Fine. I guess I get that, but I need your help now."

"With what exactly?"

"I don't understand any of this. It would be nice to have someone with experience in this prophecy to help me figure it out."

"The prophecy was simple Zoey. There's no shades of gray in there. What you read is exactly what's going to happen."

"I can't think that way."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not evil like them."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You cut off that girls air supply without hesitation Zoey. You don't think that was a little bit evil."

Zoey bit the inside of her cheek. "That was for educational purposes I would never harm someone like that in real life."

"How could you be so sure Zoey? The thing about you and your siblings is that your all reckless and act on your emotions rather than logic. Have you even done research on your siblings?"

"No. But I don't want to know them."

Nefret shrugged and looked over to the clock.

"Then why are you here?"

Zoey sighed. "I just don't understand any of this. I was hoping to get some history behind what really happened to me and my siblings. Why were we all split up if we were meant to come together in the first place? Why are we all supposed to be evil? Why do we have to involve innocent children in this? And what are sires anyway? I just need help understanding this. I mean one minute I'm a semi normal teen aged girl enjoying time with her friends and her sorta boyfriend and than I'm that girl with siblings she knows nothing about and a prophecy she's in the middle in. I never asked to be in this and I thought since you helped train me you could also give me some insight since you clearly know more about this than me."

Nefret sighed and sat in one of the chairs.

"I'll tell you what you want to know on one condition."

"What?"

"You actually take these lessons I'm giving you seriously. Your siblings are truly evil and vile creatures and you'll be no match for them if you are the weakest link in the group. You might think what I teach you is cruel but I'm teaching you these things for your own survival. So do we have a deal?"

Zoey sat beside Nefret.

"Fine. Now please tell me."

"We'll do the lesson first than I'll tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm known around here for never going back on my word while you skip practices almost everyday to do God knows what. Now which element would you like to start with first."

"Are we going through all of them?"

"We wouldn't have to if you hadn't been out of practice for so long. When was the last time you even used your magic?"

Zoey glanced away. She really hadn't been using it outside of classes like she was supposed to do everyday. Her powers were uncontrollable at times and she knew every lesson she skipped made her grow closer to be reckless with them. She just hated admitting that Nefret was right about this.

"I don't remember so I guess we'll start with Air. Have you brought in a volunteer?"

"Not exactly. You'll be doing it with me."

"Wait, what?"

"Your siblings are cruel Zoey if you want to stand any chance with them you'll have to learn how to use your powers on people who aren't humans. Now come along we have things to do."

Zoey followed Nefret as they went outside. Zoey could feel the elements around her and realized in that moment why Nefret brought her here. She could feel all the elements. She wondered if her siblings could do the same.

"Can my siblings draw from all the elements like I can?"

"Yes which is why we need to work to get you ready. They've had many more years of training then you. I have always wondered why your mother waited so long to have you, but that's information I'll have to share with you when it's your turn to get information. Now let's get started."

"Fine which element should we start with?"

"All of them."

"Wait what?"

"You need to learn how to call on all of them at once. This isn't a game anymore Zoey. You need to be able to protect yourself."

"I already know how to choke a person with their own air."

"A human person like I said before this is me we're trying this on. I'm more experienced than you. You need to figure out how to beat me from calling on your previous training to help you."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, let's focus."

Zoey nodded as she stood where Nefret instructed. She didn't know how well this would work out, but she had to try.

"What do you want me to do?"

"This may be difficult."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Okay I'm going to teach you how to effectively torture a person."

"As if cutting off their air supply wasn't enough?"

"I mean actually torture a person using all the elements. Not just air. And it will be physically and emotionally draining on you. Can you handle that?"

"If it's between me or them I guess I'll have to be."

"Okay then let's get started. No more of this small talk. Now concentrate on the task and find effective ways to torture me while fighting me."

Zoey sighed as she caught Nefret's gaze with hers. She had to do something or else her plan would never work. Zoey stood there concentrating. She had to pass her lesson or Nefret would never agree to let her go out of this school much less take Heath with her.

Zoey closed her eyes and thought about everything that made her think of the elements just like Nefret had taught her. She concentrated on her objective and turned east to concentrate on air. For air she thought of the wind in between her hair and the air that passed through her lips. Than she turned it into violent thoughts. She imagined Nefret losing her breath. She concentrated on this real hard, but she opened her eyes to see that Nefret was fighting it. She knew this would be difficult so she pushed harder not even making a dent. Ugh. She had to call more. Nefret would never be able to defeat all of them and it was the one thing she had on her siblings that could help her defeat this prophecy.

She took in a deep breath and concentrated on the next element. She turned thinking of fire and how good it felt when she was by it on a cold winter's night than as soon as she got a grasp on it she manipulated it. She thought of Nefret once more thinking about her blood boiling. She heard a moan of pain and thought about taking her breath again. It was hard. It was really really hard. She didn't know how much more she could take, but she had to call three more elements and it was going to put her in excruciating pain. She should have learned to do this sooner. Why had she been so stupid?

She panted as she turned towards the other direction and called on water thinking about the cold refreshing water on her skin as she swam with Heath and Stevie Rae. Than she thought really hard feeling a gasp as she concentrated really hard on using fire to boil the water in Nefret's system.

Zoey felt her knees buckling as she turned towards the direction of Earth. She had to get this over with soon. She hated feeling like she was in so much pain. She blew air through her lips as she thought of her favorite tree and snuggling with Heath underneath it. She would kill for those days now when everything was so complicated. But she couldn't think of that. She had to concentrate.

She used the earth to knock Nefret off her feet as she concentrated on doing everything else. She opened her eyes to see Nefret turning red. At least she was accomplishing something. Now all she had to do was call on spirit and this would be all over with. She would finally know things about these siblings she had.

Zoey fell to her knees as she turned her head up towards the sky thinking about everything that made her her. She thought about the air she breathed, the fire she felt in her soul, the water that soaked in her skin, and the earth she felt underneath her. Than she thought of Heath and the feelings he made her feel and the friends she had made when she was here. Than she turned her thoughts into darkness and despair and threw them at Nefret.

A tortured scream erupted from Nefret's throat as Zoey collapsed onto the ground finally letting the elements leave and thanking them as she went as her whole world went black.

Zoey flinched as a cold towel was pressed into her forehead. Zoey struggled to get her eyes open as she looked at her surrounding. She had somehow made it into the school's infirmity and Nefret was right next to her tending to her wounds. Wait. Her wounds. She took a look at Nefret who appeared not to have a single scratch on her. What the hell?

Zoey looked all over as her eyes settled on the mirror and she gasped. She looked awful. How the hell had this happened? Her hair was a tangled mess with leaves and twigs in it. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lips and neck were puffy and swollen as well as there being dirt all over her skin. She looked at Nefret confused.

"What happened?"

"You'll be okay in a few days. It's just that you became one with your elements and when you collapsed they kind of fought back."

"Why aren't you hurt?"

"I'm used to this, just like you're siblings are. You didn't try hard enough."

"Are you kidding me? I tried really hard. I collapsed because of it."

"You collapsed because you're not used to it and yet you want to charge head on into a suicide mission. Why should I let you go if you know you're not going to succeed?"

Zoey sat up avoiding her cringe worthy reflection and stared at Nefret. She had had enough of it.

"Because I deserve the chance to try and get them to see reason. To be decent human being and to stop this prophecy from happening."

"Do you really believe you can do this?"

"Yes."

"Than you are in for a rude awakening." She said dropping a folder in Zoey's lap.

"What's this?"

"It's everything you need to know about your six siblings. I suggest you take a look at it before continuing on with this mission."

Nefret left the room as she flipped through the first part of the file. This was it. She was finally going to learn about them in full detail.

Names:

Logan Brookenburg, 32 (air and fire) (gluttony)

Carter Madison, 29 (earth and water) (greed)

Isla Price, 27 (Spirit) (Sloth)

Mila Alexander 25 (air, water, and fire) (Wrath)

Chloe Harrison 22 (earth and spirit) (envy)

Aubrey Martin 22 (fire, spirit, and earth) (pride)

Zoey Redbird 17 (air, fire, water, earth, and spirit) (Lust)

Zoey flipped over to the next page and saw a more in debt profile for her siblings. This was going to take some time. She pulled out her cellphone and called Heath asking him to meet her in the infirmity.

When he finally showed up they looked over each new piece of information after she assured him a million times that she was fine. The more she read the more she didn't want to know her siblings. They were horrible people and instead of wanting to know them she had another idea in mind.

"Heath, will you help me find them?"

"Why do you want to know these people Zo?"

"I don't want to know them Heath."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow Star

Chapter 12

The hardest part of this whole experience was that Zoey had to say goodbye to her real family and friends to find the ones she never wanted to meet in the first place. If it wasn't for this stupid prophecy she wouldn't want anything to do with them. They were horrible vile monsters and she couldn't wait to get rid of them.

After she packed the last of her stuff, a knock on the door startled her and she went to go answer it. She smiled as she saw her sister April. She hugged her sister and smiled bigger. It was amazing to actually see her for a change.

She stepped back and examined the girl who had been like a sister to her for years. Even though April had left her at the school to be protected they kept in touch throughout the years. She had to admit these were the times she was glad for that. She didn't want to say goodbye to April, but if she died on this trip she didn't want to leave April without a sense of closure.

After she pulled away from the hug, they sat on the bed as Zoey tried to figure out a way to explain all of this to her. After all how does one tell their sister their going on a life or death mission to meet and destroy her siblings. She guessed she would just have to start from the beginning.

She took a deep breath and launched into the story for April. Her facial expression didn't change throughtout, but she knew she was concerned.

"I know it's a big risk, but I can't let this prophecy take effect. It's too dangerous and their too dangerous."

"But are you strong enough Zoey?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your siblings are pure evil Zoey. They were raised that way. You weren't. There is good inside you and that might be your downfall."

"Don't the good guys always win?"

"Not always."

Zoey frowned. She didn't want this to be hard, but she knew it would be.

"I know I can take them April. I just have to be one with my powers. Nefret and Heath have been helping me and I've really improved. I just hope that it's enough."

April put her hand in hers and smiled.

"I know it will be."

Zoey smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you April."

"Don't mention it."

She pulled away as they both walked over to Heath's car. She threw her suitcase in the trunk and hugged April one last time.

"I love you April."

"I love you too Zo."

Zoey smiled at her nickname as she wiped away her tears and watched April get into her car. It was time to leave this old life behind and start anew.

She climbed into the car and gasped when she saw Stevie Rae in the back seat. What the hell was she doing here? She was okay with Heath going because he was a watcher, but Stevie Rae wasn't apart of this package deal.

"Stevie Rae, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting my best friend go on a death mission without me."

"No. Stevie Rae it's too risky." she turned her head to look at Heath who had been quiet throughout this whole exchange. "Why haven't you said anything about this?"

"Have you tried arguing with Stevie Rae? It's not pretty."

Zoey bit her lip knowing Heath was right.

"Fine you can go, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Just try not to die. I would feel horrible if anything happened to you."

Stevie Rae nodded and sat back in her seat. This was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow Star

Chapter 13

Zoey had never been one for road trips, but when it came to finding destructive siblings that could ruin the world than every person could push their limitations. So here she was in the car with Heath getting ready to more or less save the world from utter destruction. Well at least this should be entertaining.

According to her finding her first sibling was a thirteen hour drive away, so she had some time to go over some information about her. Finding the information had been a pain in the ass but she needed everything she could if she was going to find out how to stop her.

Logan Brookenburg was age thirty-two and living in a small town that seemed to be off the radar. A perfect place for one of her siblings to hide. Hoe long had she been aware of this prophecy. She had had a child when she was 22 and he was living with her and only her. The file didn't state who the father was apparently she didn't want anyone to know. That was okay she would track her down and destroy her anyway. Her sister was also a famous chief but had a couple of unresolved murders following her that all resulted because of poisoning. This girl was anything but innocent and Zoey had to put her in her place.

After a long while, Heath had pulled off the highway and turned into a motel where they booked a room to stay for the night it had taken her a lot to calm down but finally she settled down in bed with Heath and thought about how her future was now drastically changed and now she had to stop it from happening or else she would never be happy and she just couldn't live with that.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow Star

Chapter 14

Zoey's eyes roamed the new sights that she had never seen as Heath drove to her first siblings house. She wasn't sure if she was one hundred percent ready for what was to come, but she knew that whatever was coming that it was nice to have Heath by her side. No matter what was to come.

The car slowed to a stop as Zoey noticed the diner in the distance. Her stomach rumbled as she noticed how hungry she really was. Sighing she took off her seat belt and opened her car door stretching out her legs as she exited the car. Heath followed soon after as they entered the dinner being greeted by the scent of burgers and greasy french fries.

They took a seat in an empty booth as Zoey scanned the menu. Everything looked good to her but in the end she had went with a simple order a hamburger, french fries, and a shake. Sighing the waitress thanked them for coming in as she left to put in both of their orders. Heath grabbed Zoey's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as if he knew what she was thinking about. He always knew it was a downside of the bond they shared.

"You'll do great Zo. I know you will."

"You don't know that. All my siblings are supposed to be drawn to darkness. They're supposed to be evil. How will I be fine if I don't know how to approach this?"

"You'll find a way Zoey. You always do."

But Zoey didn't think so.

After they were finished eating, Zoey and Heath headed back to the car hand in hand as Zoey felt her fear heightening. What if they ran into trouble? What if the information Nefret had was fault and they couldn't locate her right away? What if this prophecy was already in motion?

Zoey gulped as she looked over to the driver's side where Heath sat paying attention to the road. She had no clue how he could be calm about this, but that just seemed like that was how Heath was. Calm even in the face of a battle. It was admirable, but it was also a very dangerous trait for him. She just hoped that no matter what happened he wouldn't get hurt because of this Because she couldn't live with herself if he did.

Before too long, they rolled into a driveway to one of the most simple yet beautiful houses she had ever seen. Zoey sucked in a breath as she took in the beautiful sight of the nice yellow house with a white trim and a white picket fence. It didn't look like the home of a dangerous woman. Nothing like that at all. What was going on here?

Before Heath could get out a word, Zoey was out of the car and reaching her hand out to the white picket fence without a second thought..

"Zoey! Don't!"

Zoey laid her hand on the white picket fence and cried out as the fire seemed to climb up her arm. She pulled her hand away from the fence as the fire that had engulfed her arm had went out and she looked at her hand as Heath ran to her and the door to the yellow house flew open. She really had no clue what to pay attention to first.

The first thought process Zoey had was to look down at her hand. A black mark that was now healing somehow drew her attention as she felt a body slam into hers just as a ball of fire flew over them. What the hell was going on here?

Heath looked down at her and stroked her hair as she looked up at him. His face was full of concern, but she wasn't sure why until she heard the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice boomed sounding menacing.

Heath pushed onto his feet in his fighter stance as Zoey rolled around to see who had addressed them. Zoey was taken aback by what she saw. This was her as clear as day. This was her oldest sister Logan and she was every bit as beautiful and as deadly as Zoey had imagined her.

Her hair was a flaming red as she narrowed her blue eyes. She was quite lovely as she continued to look at Zoey. A boy who was no more than Zoey's eyes looked at her over Logan's shoulder. Who the hell was he?

Before Zoey could get any words passed her lips, Logan was at the white picket fence in a flash as Zoey was helped up to her feet by Heath who protectively threw himself in front of her. Why was he doing that? She had no idea why. This woman didn't really seem like she wanted to hurt her. She seemed more annoyed then anything else and Zoey didn't blame her. She didn't really like strangers either.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

Zoey touched Heath's shoulder to tell him silently that she could handle this as she bypassed him and looked into Logan's face. Zoey couldn't believe it. She had wanted a family for so long and now here she was a part of Zoey's family and she didn't seem to want to talk to her. Nor did she seem to want to talk to anyone else for that matter.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm Zoey Redbird, I'm-"

Logan threw her hand up before Zoey could finish as if she was automatically dismissing her, which Zoey had a feeling that she was. She had no idea why that thought hurt her but it did.

"Save it right there. I already have an idea of why you're here and I'm telling you right now that I have no real interest in getting to know you nor do any of our other siblings."

"You've met them, What are they like?"

"They're just as bad as you. You just don't know it yet."

Zoey was about to ask her like she was anything like them when the girl walked away back into her house. Her chest felt tight as she collapsed onto the ground. She couldn't believe that she had failed. What was she supposed to do now?

Footsteps echoed in the grass as Zoey looked up at the teenager she had seen before. She wondered what he was going to say to her.

"I'm sorry about my mother, she could be unwelcoming at times. You seemed to have caught her on one of her bad days."

Zoey looked at him confused. What did he mean by bad days?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look I can't tell you here. She's listening. I mean she always is. Come back down to my shop and I'll tell you more."

"Where can I find you?"

The boy didn't say anything but took out a small notepad and wrote something down.

"Come by that address and talk to me. I'll tell you everything."

Zoey nodded as the boy went inside making her wonder what the hell was hiding behind those four walls.


End file.
